Angel of darkness
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: I had waited patiently for long enough, lulled him into believing i wasn't coming for him. he was wrong, i was coming and i was bringing a dangerous man with me. OC/Khan Rated for later chapter. I apologise in advance for spelling and grammar i'm bad and both.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It was calm and dark but despite the room having no lights on I wasn't blind. I could see clear as day what was in front of me, cigar shaped tubes in dark silver and grey. It had taken me six months to find the warehouse they had stored the Cryotubes in but finally all the hunting and patience was finally over. My body was shivering with excitement but also fear, I knew what Augment could do, I had seen the mayhem and destruction one had caused. I knew It would be careless and stupid to wake them all up, that's why I was only waking one up. The security around and in this place was minimal, I guess they didn't think anyone would come looking for the Augments because they knew how dangerous they could be and they didn't want to free them. I needed help though and I needed someone who hated Starfleet as much as I did. I silently walked through the tubes peering in to try and pick out his face. I had never seen him personally but I had seen photo's. Even if I had wanted to free his crew I couldn't, I only had the sequencing code for his tube and that had taken to years to find, Though having people in the inside of Starfleet had helped considerably if it wasn't for them I would still be looking. I eventually found him at the back of the warehouse. He was still, perfect but he also looked peaceful which I hadn't seen on any photo. I placed my hand on the pad, it light up as my fingers brushed the surface of the screen. Taking a steady breath I began to press in the code. When he woke up, he was probably gonna lash out. I watched as the tube slid open. My only chance was that because he has been asleep five and a half year was he was going to be weaker and more confused that usual. He was so still, was he even breathing? I crept closer and leaned over the tube to get a closer look, my dark hair falling down the side of my face. His breath was shallow but it was there. I deeper breath made me lean back slightly, he was wakening. I watched as his eyes snapped open, curiously he looked towards the ceiling for only a couple of seconds before his attention darted to me. Even in the dark they shown a bright blue, they were mesmerizing they held me there, frozen unable to move back. His hand shot out like lightning, his long fingers clasping my neck. Gasping for air he pushed me back as he jumped out of his resting place and towered over me. I tried to pry his hand away from my throat but he was stronger. His eyes were no longer curious looking, they where cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

My eyes snapped open as I was woken from my dream. Well maybe not a dream, it was real it was my memory, all of it had happened. I rolled over to look at the time on my beside cabinet. The red numbers were flashing 3am. Throwing the covers of me I silently placed my feet on the hard wooden floor, it was cold on my feet as I walked over to my bedroom door and pulled it open. I walked tiredly to the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk to wet my dry throat and lips. Why he had let me live that day I wasn't sure and I had never bothered to asked. The important thing was that he had let me live and continued to let me live. He had been staying with me for three months now though I rarely seen him. He would sometimes come in late at night but I would all ready be sleeping. Even with Khan free and three months gone I was no closer to my goal. I was yet to get revenge on the scientist that had ruined my life. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk and took a seat at the kitchen table. When I had first brought him here we had talked till the sun rose. He had wanted to know everything he had missed in the five and a half years he had been sleeping. I had told him everything I knew and in return he had allowed me to ask my own questions. Like why I was changing. I had told him all about being injected unwillingly with his blood with eleven other victims. I had told him how I had watched them die one by one as there body's couldn't adjust to his blood and he had listened carefully. I had wanted to know how I had survived, he had taken my blood and had a look at it but even after all this time he still hadn't told me about it. I was changing though, I was finding normal tasks that I used to find hard becoming a lot easier. Even simple things like opening a jar lid that I used to struggle doing was now easy. Moving the furniture around the place was easier to and if I did mange to cut myself whilst making dinner the wound would heal in a couple of hours instead of a few days. I looked up as the living room door opened and Khan walked in. I could see he was surprised to see me awake as he shut the door and took of his long dark coat throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"We need to talk" I told him calmly. We hadn't spoken much since the first night of meeting. I suppose he kept me around because he knew I wouldn't tell anyone were he was, after all it was me who freed him, if I did I was getting a one way ticket to some cell. I would never let anyone put me in a cell of any kind again.

"I know what you want to talk about" he replied walking towards the kitchen table.

"Then why have you waited three months to tell me?" I asked him tiredly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. There was no point in getting angry with him, it would only make him get angry to and he would win any fight I started.

"I need another sample of your blood if I'm to be sure" he replied "I need to ask you something as well" he added. I looked up at him "The USS Enterprise returns home in three months time, I doubt your brother will be pleased that you allowed me to stay here and even less pleased to find out you woke me up" he was right of course Scotty was gonna through a fit when he found out about everything that had happened in the five years he had been away.

"He wont be happy about me being used as a lab rat either" I informed him. "Do you really need another blood sample? I have enough holes in my arm as it is" I replied standing up and walking towards the sink to pour the rest of my milk down the drain.

"I know you dislike needles but I promise this is the last time I'll stick one in you" he admitted calmly his voice even when he was being nice sent shivers down my spine. How could someone so beautiful be so deadly. I watched as he puled a needle from his pocked, I tried not to shake at the thought of it piercing my skin. It wasn't the needle that was bad it was the person holding it. Even though Khan was a dangerous man he hadn't hurt me and he wasn't injecting me with anything. He wasn't a mad scientist. I walked over to him holding out my right arm. He took a hold of my wrist and stuck the needle in, I frowned that was strange "What?" Khan questioned.

"I barley felt it" I mumbled "Its not as soar as I used to remember" I watched the tube steadily filling up with blood. It no longer make me sick to look at, I had seen enough blood to last me a life time. "When the Enterprise returns what do you plan on doing with her crew, with my brother?" I asked him seriously. I had only ever met Spock, Bones and Kirk a couple of times but they where my brothers friends if they died it would break him.

"There are a few options available to me" he admitted not giving anything away.

"You might not like or trust them but Kirk could have blown you and your crew to bits but chose to take you in for a proper trial despite killing Pike"

"Which I had my reason for doing" he said his voice and eyes harsh as he looked at me. I ignored him.

"Then when Spock caught you, you and your crew could have been killed but he chose to let you and your crew sleep despite everything you had done. They've all given you second chances so why cant you give them a second chance?" I asked quietly.

"Your brother stunned me"

"And then you punched him in the face, I'd say you where even" I replied as he with drew the needle from my arm. I watched him place my blood back in his back pocket without a reply he walked back towards the couch and grabbed his jacket again.

"When I return I'll inform you of everything I know about your blood" he said not bothering to look at me as he walked out the door. When he returned, great I could be waiting another three months then. Annoyed with not being able to reason with Khan about the future of the Enterprise crew I returned to bed in the hopes I would be able to get some sleep. I got back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I had no idea what Khan was up to when he wasn't here but if I had to make a guess it probably had something to do with freeing his crew. The new Admiral in charge of Starfleet was a good man as far as I knew. If Khan promised not to kill anyone and find a new planet for his people to live on maybe he and his crew would be aloud to go free. Then again Khan was to proud, he would want to rescue his crew even if he die in the process. Despite having everything on my mind an hour later I managed to get back to sleep.

I woke up with someone saying my name. Even with my eyes closed I could feel Khan leaning over me.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen" he informed me. Eyes still shut I listened for his footsteps walking away from the bed before pulling the cover up further and getting comfy. What ever he had to say could wait, after our talk in the middle of the night I was tired "Jazz, now" Khan voice said again harsher this time. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't going to tell me again, three strikes and I was out. Groaning I opened my eyes and rolled out of bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved top and underwear before shutting myself in my bathroom. There was another bathroom down the hall which I was positive Khan used but this was my bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my cotton shorts and vest top and began to pull on my cloths. Ten minutes later after brushing my teeth and hair I walked out the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. "Sit" He instructed as I walked towards the table. To tired to argue I took a seat opposite and resisted the urge to put my head on the table and sleep.

"This better be good" I mumbled. He chose to ignore my words like usual.

"Three month ago you told me that you had been evolved in an accident, your wounds were severe and you were dying from blood loss. You fell unconscious from this and when you woke up you weren't in a hospital but a lab. You said they had replaced your blood with mine, not to save your life but as an experiment. You still had human blood in your body when you where given mine but because my blood is superior to yours it began to destroy your blood cells and replace them with my own" he told me seriously.

"What are you saying?"

"That your an Augment, not a full one but your now stronger and faster than any other human. I've been trying to research the lab you were taken to. Turns out they where trying to create more of me but still slightly human so they could be controlled" he explained. "the perfect weapon"

"Why did the eleven other test subjects die then?"

"As humans maybe they were inferior, you were probably the youngest and healthiest of the twelve" he told me seriously.

"Then why didn't Kirk change when he was given your blood?" I asked him.

"Maybe he has, I guess we'll find out when he arrives back on earth" he said standing up and getting himself a glass of water, I looked up at him as he placed it down in front of me. "Drink, its a lot to take in" I shook my head. I no longer had the urge to drink or eat, what the hell was going to happen to me. "You always have a glass of water in the morning when you wake up this chances nothing so drink it" changes nothing! This changes everything I wanted to shout.

"When have you started to care about what I drink the morning?" I asked instead.

"Since I found out your now one of my people" he replied seriously "as much as I hate it your part of the family now and I do everything I can to look after my family" he added as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I all ready have a family Khan I don't need two" I told him seriously getting up and stepping away from him "did you find out about the man who did this to me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have his address and place of work" he admitted.

"Good, I'll destroy his work place first. That will stop him experimenting on other people and maybe he'll get the message that I'm coming for him" I snarled "then I'll wait another few months so that he thinks he was mistaken and that it wasn't destroyed on purpose but an accident as soon as he's thinks its safe to walk around outside again I'll pay him a visit" I told Khan coldly.

"You seem to have thought this through" I nodded my head "Have you thought about what your going to tell your brother?" I looked over at him.

"That depends, are you going to kill him or not?" I asked seriously.

"I may spare your brother" Khan admitted.

"And would you spare the rest of the crew if I found away of freeing your people?" I asked him.

"Maybe"

"Admiral Carson is a good man, I'm sure if you promise not to kill any beings you find less than superior he would let you have your crew back" I told him. "haven't you done enough killing?"

"Its what I'm good at, I'm here to fight wars" he replied seriously getting annoyed at me for asking him questions and trying to change his mind.

"You told me when you first met that you were better at everything, so why cant you choose something to do that doesn't evolve killing and do that instead?"

"Because I don't want to" he snapped at me grabbing my by the shoulders "Don't stand there and try and change who I am. I know what your trying to do, make me more human so that I leave the crew of the Enterprise alone"

"Please" I begged "if you left them alone they would leave you alone, you wouldn't even have to stay on earth you could go where ever you liked to get away from them"

"I will not run away from humans" he told me "And where ever I go your coming to" he added.

"And why would I go any where with you?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, it was pointless to try and stop them. If he killed anyone it would be my fault I had woke him up.

"Because your no longer safe here" he whispered wiping a stray tear away from my face "When they find out what you are they will use you and I wont allow any Augment to be used again" he admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

His thumb was soft as he wiped at across my check. So Khan was capable of being gentle with his strong hands. He was right though, when people found out what I was capable off I would be in trouble. They had wanted to make more of Khan and I was the proof that it did work which if they found out I was alive and well meant this would happen to some other person. He took a step back and turned his back on me, he didn't like showing his good side. Probably because he thought people would take advantage of that. I suppose it was true, in a way that what I was doing. I knew had a good side, I had seen glimpses of it not often but it was still there. I turned my back on him as well and decided to make breakfast. Until Khan was ready to include me in his plan I would be as well living a normal life.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked over my shoulder. Sometimes he would eat breakfast with me, other times he had all ready eaten before he came back here. At least Khan wasn't fussy he pretty much ate anything you put in front of him.

"Hmm" he replied. I took his reply as a yes, he hadn't said no. I turned round to look at him. He was placing the living room, clearly thinking though I could see the hint of anger on his features. Turning back round I began to make breakfast, eggs, beans, toast and sausages sounded good and pancakes if I had any left. I was about to crack the eggs into the frying pan when Khans and closed around my wrist. "Allow me" he said quietly taking the eggs from my hand and using on hand cracked them and poured them into the pan. I nodded my head and put the beans into a pot beside the frying pan.

"Burn them and I wont be impressed" I mumbled wishing I hadn't said anything. He was being kind enough to help me and I was all ready trying to get him angry.

"I know how to cook Jazz" he told me seriously "I'm not stupid"

"I know your not" I replied honestly "In fact your probably the smartest person I know" I admitted.

We ate in silence like we always did when we ate together. I guess there wasn't really anything to discus. We couldn't ask each other how our days had been or anything like that because neither one was interested in what the other one did. I had plenty of questions for him but I knew asking them would be a waist of oxygen, he rarely answered me. Though I guess if I kept trying maybe I'd get an answer eventually.

"How have you not been discovered yet?" I asked him not meeting his eyes and I poked the yoke of my egg, I watched as it spilled on the plate.

"Know one is looking for me" he replied "I guess they will as soon as they find out the tube is empty but according to Starfleet records they only check the Cryotubes every 6 months. Guess they'll find out am missing as soon as the Enterprise gets home" he smirked.

"They wont find you here" I told him seriously. "But I suppose once I kill the man who ruined me I'll get caught"

"Ruined you, he improved you" Khan replied seriously.

"How can you say that!" I snapped "I was human and I wanted a perfectly human life. I'll never get to have kids now and watch them have kids and so on. I read up on Augments before I woke you up. There not capable of reproducing, that why they used me because they have to be created"

"You'll be so much better at everything. You'd rather have kids than be faster and stronger?" he asked me seriously.

"Being fast and strong will be useful in certain situations but It wont make me happy, I like caring of things" I admitted quietly.

"I know" Khan replied seriously putting his knife and fork down "You've been looking after me since I got here. Making me food and washing my cloths"

"Sorry, force of habit" I replied looking up at him. I had always done the same for my brother as well.

"I'm not complaining, in a way you remind me of one of my crew members, she used to run around trying to do everything for everyone. Her caring got her killed." he admitted calmly. It must have been a long time ago for him to say it as a fact, either that or he was super good and hiding what he felt.

"How?"

"She sacrificed herself for my second in command, they where close"

"She loved him"

"Augments don't love, its and emotion that makes you weak"

"People sacrifice them selves for the ones they love, maybe you didn't see it or didn't want to see it but I bet she did love him. And love doesn't make you weak" I added with a small smile. He leaned closer to me a serious look on his face.

"Have you every been in love?" I shook my head "Then how do you know?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I've seen romantic movies and read books, though I will admit it does seem a little to good to be true" I stood up and put my plate by the worktop. "Romeo and Juliet seemed to do all right though"

"Hardly they both died" he replied.

"together in life, together in death" I told him

"And why haven't you got a boyfriend then, don't woman of your age often have someone in there life" he said to me standing up and placing his plate beside mine.

"Age is just a number and all the men I have been interested in have either bored me or been to immature. Beside I cant exactly go out and bring a guy back here with you here" I added.

"Why not, I'm not here most nights anyway"

"say you did decide to walk in when I had a guy over, what would I tell him that you were my brother?"

"You don't need a man"

"What makes you say that?"

"Woman go with men for protection, so they feel safe. I'll protect you and keep you safe" he replied honestly. I smiled, yeah that sounded great having Khan as a body guard but I wanted more that just protection. Who was gonna kiss and cuddle me when I felt like being kissed or cuddled? I reached out and touched his arm.

"Why are you strong looking? I just look weak" I said. It had been annoy me, I though one of the changes would have made me gain more muscle but I was still a normal, well I had curves but I had a flat stomach, a six pack would look awesome though.

"You don't need to look strong to be strong" he replied. I dropped my hand away from his arm.

"I have a lot to learn" I mumbled.

"You'll learn when you learn there's no rush" Khan said with a small smile. I smiled back, his eyes were so amazing and he had the softest lips of any man I had ever seen. I could see him trying to read my face, trying to see what I was thinking. It would be a bad move on my part follow through with what I was wanting to do. I tore my eyes away from his and looked down but his fingers caught under my chin making me look up at him again. He leaned closer to me his eyes not leaving my eyes, as his lips met mine I closed my eyes. Our bodies were touching and it felt right. Like two pieces of a jigsaw fitting together. Kissing him made me realise I didn't want to kiss anyone else every again. Alarm bells began to ring in my head, this wasn't the plan. I wasn't supposed to get attached he was supposed to help me that was all. I pushed the thoughts done, this was to good to stop. The kissing quickly became more rough. He roughly grabbed me by the hips and lifted me onto the kitchen table so I was sitting on its surface with him standing between my legs. Even being rough it felt good. I could take the pain it wasn't soar any more, or not as soar as it would have been I doubt there would even be any marks where his fingers had been. I felt his fingers unbutton the tops of my trousers, I pulled back placing a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"No, I'm getting carried away. This isn't the reason I brought you back" I told him trying to be firm. I didn't want him, did I?

"And what's wrong with getting carried away" Khan replied "You might even enjoy it" he smirked taking my hand off his chest and holding onto it so he could slide closer to me again.

"Might?"

"Its been more than three hundred year, I might be a bit rusty but you'll still enjoy it" he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. It had been a while for me to, no where near as long as it had been for Khan but still. The idea of having fun got me excited, that all it ever would be though fun. Which in a way was good for me because I had problems committing to men. "Though I will warn you now" he added "If we go through with this know that you can't go with another man, I don't like sharing"

"So I'd be yours?" I questioned. Like a belonging.

"Correct"

"Then lets not go through with this" I told him pulling my hand out of his and leaning back slightly. "I would be more than happy belong to a man if he belonged to me and he cared for me and cared about how I felt and thought" I replied. "I'll do what ever you want as long as you spare the Enterprise crew" I added. He took a step back and turned away from me allowing me to slip of the table.

"I would never force myself onto you or any woman" Khan replied seriously "I would be more than happy to have fun with you but only if you wanted it to"

"Fun means that after it we can still go with who ever we want. I have never been able to stay with one man, I've all ready told you they bore me" I replied, he turned to look at me.

"So you think I would bore you?"

"No" I replied shaking my head "But I think you would hurt me, not physically" I told him "But after when I actually begin to believe that I could trust you, you would go behind my back and kill Kirk, Bones, Spock and my brother" I added.

"So you simply want me to put the past behind me and allow them to live" he growled "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours but when they find out I'm alive, even if I tell them I mean them no harm they will still try to kill me leading to once outcome I will kill them"

"They wont kill you not if they know how I feel, my brother would never do anything to upset me" I replied.

"And what is it that you feel for me that would change there minds and allow me to live"

"I like you" I admitted "I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the terrible thing that you've done so I could meet the real you. When you killed all those people you didn't do it because you were angry. You did it because you were hurt, and anyone capable of feeling that is capable of feeling joy, happiness and forgiveness and ever other feeling" I explained. "You may have been created but you don't have to be born a human to live a human life" he turned away from me. Why did I have to say all that? It was true I did like him but I couldn't continue to let myself like him, not this him. I couldn't like a man that thought more about revenge than anything else.

"I promised to keep my crew safe" he whispered "They come before anything else" he said turning to face me.

"there safe sleeping" I replied "And don't you think that if you showed everyone that you could be safe to be around then they might consider letting you have your crew back"

"I shouldn't have to be nice to get them back, no one should be taken as a hostage and that's what they are. Unable to think or move for them selves, the could be killed and they wouldn't even know it"

"The world is never going to be prefect" I smiled sadly "and I honestly believe that you and your people are to perfect for this time, let them sleep. You don't know what the future will hold. Maybe in the future your people will be walking free, you might even have your own planet that you can call home but its not right now. Right now you have to think about yourself, if you do anything stupid they'll kill you this time and with you dead who would be there for your crew. I will help get your crew free but it cant be rushed and you have to trust me when I say that being human and being nice is the only way your going to be able to get them free"

"If you want me to be nice then how am I to help you kill the man that you claim ruined your life?" he questioned me.

"I can wait to kill him. If you train me how to fight, I can kill him myself" I admitted.

"And if your caught what will do?" he asked "I need you to convince your friends not to kill me if I'm to trust your plan"

"I'll kill him once they trust you, I can wait. You living free is just as important to me as killing the man did this to me"

"And why do you want me to live free? Why is it important to you?"

"because I want to see more of you"


End file.
